encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Muv-Luv Alternative : Total Eclipse
thumb|300px|A gauche, Yui Takamura et à droite Cryska Barchenowa (Diffusion originale ; Eté 2012) Muv-Luv (マブラヴ Mabu Ravu) est un visual novel japonais développé par âge, en jeu PC le 28 Février 2003, et destiné à un public adulte à l'origine. Des versions sans contenu adulte furent ensuite vendues pour les versions PC, Xbox 360 et PlayStation 3. Une suite, intitulée "Muv-Luv Alternative" (マブラヴ オルタネイティヴ Mabu Ravu Orutaneitivu), est sorti sur PC, le 24 Avril 2006, afin de faire suite à l'histoire de Muv-Luv Unlimited (la seconde partie de l'histoire originale). Deux fandiscs virent également le jour devant le succès de la franchise, intitulés "Muv-Luv Supplement" (マブラヴ サプリメント Mabu Ravu Sapurimento) et "Muv-Luv Altered Fable" (オルタード ALTERED FABLE Mabu Ravu Orutādo Feiburu). Une adaptation en manga a également vu le jour chez MediaWorks puis ensuite ASCII Media Works, dans le magazine Dengeki Daioh. La série TV de 25 épisodes, produite par le studio Satelight, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 02 Juillet et le 23 Décembre 2012. Intrigue En 1973, l’humanité se trouve dans une impasse : des extraterrestres cherchent à envahir la Terre. Ces BETA (Being of Extra Terrestrial origin which is an Adversary) ne laissent aucune trace de vie derrière eux. Ils gagnent peu à peu du terrain, broyant les humains impuissants qui sont sur leur passage. En 1997, alors que l’invasion de la planète est presque complète, Yui Takamura, une jeune Japonaise, se lie d’amitié avec les autres étudiantes de la formation à laquelle elle prend part : elle souhaite devenir membre de la garde royale impériale. Le groupe d’amies se destine à piloter d’énormes robots qui devraient se trouver en première ligne sur le front. Seulement, la situation au Japon devient critique, les jeunes filles encore en formation vont très vite être confrontées à l’ennemi, des monstres qui ne connaissent aucune forme de pitié. L’expérience va se révéler traumatisante… Quelques années plus tard, les pays vont devoir unir leurs forces, et Yui se retrouve lieutenant, à la tête d’une équipe internationale. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) 'Les protagonistes' Yūya Bridges (ユウヤ・ブリッジス Yūya Burijjizu) Doublé par Daisuke Ono Le personnage principal de l'histoire. Yūya est sous-lieutenant dans l'armée des états-unis et le leader des pilotes d'essai du programme XFJ ; un programme de développement commun, entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon, de Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF). C'est le fils d'un américain et d'une japonaise, abandonné par son père alors qu'il était encore jeune. Enfant, il fut souvent victime de mailtraitance par ses camarades de classe en raison de ses doubles origines. Raison qui le poussa à détester le Japon, et ses habitants, bien qu'à moitié japonais lui même. Yui Takamura (篁 唯依 Takamura Yui) Doublée par Mai Nakahara Le personnage féminin de la série. Elle est lieutenant de la Garde Royale Impériale japoanise. C'est la fille d'un soldat de légende, impliqué dans le développement des TSF, et de par ses origines est souvent surnommée "Princesse" par ses amies. C'est une des premières femmes a avoir été entraînée à piloter un TSF à Kyoto. Durant l'invasion de Kyoto, elle fut la seule survivante de toute son unité, expérience qui l'a laissa traumatisée, et depuis ce moment est déterminée à assurer la survie du Japon. 'Argos Test Flight' C'est une base de dévellopement américaine située à Yukon dans l'Alaska sous le commandement des Nations Unies. Ibrahim Dahl (イブラヒム・ドーゥル Iburahimu Dōuru) Doublé par Rikiya Koyama Un lieutenant turques de la 94ème Tactical Armor Battalion "Cobra". Tarisa Manandal (タリサ・マナンダル Tarisa Manandaru) Doublée par Sakura Nogawa Une sous-lieutenant népalaise. Valerio Giacosa (ヴァレリオ·ジャコーザ Varerio Jakōza) Doublé par Kenji Hamada Un sous-lieutenant italien. Stella Bremer (ステラ・ブレーメル Sutera Burēmeru) Doublée par Sayaka Ohara Une sous-lieutenant suédoise. Vincent Lowell (ヴィンセント·ローウェル Vinsento Rōueru) Doublé par Tomokazu Sugita 'Idar Test Flight' Une autre unité de TSF stationnée à Yukon en Alaska et dont les TSF sont fabriqués en Union Soviétique. Jerzy Sandek (イェジー・サンダーク Yeejī Sandāku) Doublé par Atsushi Ono Un lieutenant d'origine polonaise. Cryska Barchenowa (クリスカ・ビャーチェノワ Kurisuka Byāchenowa) Doublée par Hitomi Nabatame La plus âgée des Scarlet Twins (Jumelles pourpres) de l'Union Soviétique. De nature froide avec les gens, et hyper protectrice envers Inia. Inia Sestina (イーニァ・シェスチナ Īnia Sesutina) Doublée par Mamiko Noto La plus jeune des Scarlet Twins (Jumelles pourpres). Elle considère Cryska comme sa grande soeur. 'Bao-Feng Test Flight' L'unité de développement de TSF du Front Unifié Chinois. Cui Yifei (崔 亦菲（ツィ・イーフェイ） Tsi Īfei?, pinyin: Cuī Yìfēi) Doublée par Kaori Ishihara Lieutenant d'origine Chinoise, qui s'auto proclamme la fiancée de Yūya (au grand dam des autres filles de la série). '65th Combat Training Battalion' Leon Kuze (レオン・クゼ Reon Kuze) Doublé par Wataru Hatano C'est un ancien camarade de Yūya et le petit ami de Sharon. Il est également pilote d'essai de TSF. Sharon Heim (シャロン・エイム Sharon Eimu) Doublée par Rie Tanaka Ancienne petite amie de Yūya et désormais celle de Leon. Egalement pilote d'essai de TSF. Rick Sven (リック・スベン Rikku Seben) Doublé par Madoka Shiga Ancien leader de l'unité, mort accidentellement durant l'entraînement par une faute d'innatention de Yūya. '211 Battalion Zhar' Fikatsia Latrova (フィカーツィア・ラトロワ Fikātsia Ratorowa) Doublée par Takako Honda Lieutenant Colonel soviétique du 211ème Bataillon du Zhar. Nastassja Ivanova (ナスターシャ・イヴァノワ Nasutāsha Ivanowa) Doublée par Mikoi Sasaki Capitaine et aide de camp de Fikatsia Latrova malgré son jeune âge. 'Réfugiés du Front de Libération' Mariem Zerner (マリエム・ザーナー Mariemu Zānā) Doublée par Harumi Sakurai Une des réfugiées sauvées par Ibrahim lors de la bataille de Rhodes. Natalie Duclert (ナタリー・デュクレール Natarī Dukurēru) Doublée par Ryoka Yuzuki La tenancière d'un des rastaurants non loin de la base. Réfugiée d'origine française, c'est aussi une espionne pour le compte de la RLF. Thèmes musicaux Le premier générique de début "Go to the top" est interprété par Kumi Koda, et le second "Doubt the World" par Kuribayashi Minami. Le premier génériquede fin "signs—Saku Tsukiichi Yoru" (signs ～朔月一夜～) est interprété par Minami Kuribayashi, le second "Revise the World" par ayami, et le troisième "Snow Maiden" par Aki Misato (ép. 17). Animes de même genre *Blue Gender *Gunparade *Kiss Dum : Engage Planet *Knights of Sidonia Sources Site officiel Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Note : L'épisode 14.5 est un épisode spécial avec des interviews des créateurs de la série et des doubleurs. L'épisode 19.5 est un épisode récapitulatif qui présente également les nouveaux génériques de début et de fin de la série. Catégorie:Studio : Satelight Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Alien Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Ecchi Catégorie:Harem Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Grosse poitrine Catégorie:Triangle amoureux Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Sanglant Catégorie:Gore Catégorie:Horreur Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Tragédie Catégorie:Tsundere Catégorie:Plug suit Catégorie:Insecte géant Catégorie:Été 2012